1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages with cooling systems. More specific implementations involve semiconductor packages with direct junction cooling systems.
2. Background
Integrated circuits generate excess heat. Due to this, some semiconductor packages generally include or are coupled to a cooling system that dissipates the excess heat to improve reliability and prevent the integrated circuit from failing due to overheating. Conventionally, semiconductor packages have been cooled by systems such as a single external heat sink, dual heat sinks, external cooling modules, and external cooling water jackets coupled to the outside of the substrate or package.